


To Dance The Night Away

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spades slick and Ms. Paint share a dance at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend loading this song up for a certain part in the story, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8OlDPqYBLw You don't have to, though.

The night was dark, and the heavy rain poured down on this lonely Alternian night. Spades Slick was walking down the street, his wide-brimmed hat keeping his face dry. The street was empty, minus the beggars taking shelter in the dry alleyways behind the tall, looming buildings. Something caught Slick’s eye, and he saw a lively party going on at a building just down the way. Wanting to get out of the rain, he sped up his pace, his soaked shoes splashing in the small puddles being accumulated by the cracked sidewalk.

Peeking in the open door, he saw a packed ballroom. filled with people dancing and socializing. Scanning the crowd, he noticed a familiar pink hood, and he briskly made it’s way over to it, tapping its owner on the shoulder.

“Ms. Paint?” Slick asked, smiling a bit. The lady turned around.

“Spades?” She asked ”It’s you! So good to see ya tonight, sugar!” She kissed him on the cheek and threw her arms around him. “I’m guessin’ ya wanted to get outta the rain, too?”

“Sure did, sugar. It’s a pleasure to see ya here.” He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. “It’s cold, and i’m soakin’ wet, wanna sit by the fireplace, hun?” He asked.

“Sure, hun!” Ms. Paint replied. Spades grabbed her hand, and guided her over to the fireplace, sitting on the couch closest to it. Ms. Paint curled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, cuddling up to him. They sat there for a while, cuddling. Slick looked down at Ms. Paint, smiling.

He nudged her, and noticed that she was asleep. Laying her head down on the couch slowly, he got up and headed to the snack table, dodging glances from people staring at his robotic arm. Looking at what the caterers had to offer, his mouth started watering. He snapped his gaze away, and poured out two glasses of punch, one for him and one for Ms. Paint.

Walking back to the couch, Spades noticed Ms. Paint was awake, rubbing her eyes, yawning. Spades sat down next to her, and handed her a cup. She accepted the cup, and took a big sip. The sugary punch renewed a bit of her energy.

“Thanks, hun’.” Ms. Paint said, smiling and laying her head on Spade’s shoulder once again.

“Yer welcome, babe.” Spades said, as he took a big gulp of the punch. Not normally what drink he'd choose, but he’d deal with it if it meant he could spend more time with Ms. Paint. He laid his head on hers, and they just sat there, content with everything.

Spades and Ms. Paint finished their drinks, and Spades asked,

“Wanna dance, Ms.?”

“With pleasure, sugar.” Ms. Paint replied, standing up. Spades took her hand, and guided her to an empty spot on the dancefloor. Spades wrapped his arms around Ms. Paint’s waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, and they started to sway with the song

Then, Beyond the Sea, by Bobby Darin, started playing. Spades started singing with the song, twirling Ms. Paint and swaying with her to the beat of the song. Ms. Paint was giggling and blushing, and Spades was smiling bigger than he had ever smiled in his life. the song was over, and they were both exhausted.

They made their way back to the couch, and they slumped down. Ms. Paint laid her head on Spade’s shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

“This is heaven, babe.” He remarked.

“Yeah, it sure is.” Ms. Paint replied, hugging Spades, and kissing him on the lips. Spades returned the kiss, and hugged her. Time stood still, and for one moment, the world was at peace. When they finally separated, Spades looked into Ms. Paint’s eyes.

“Babe, I love you.” Spades said, blushing, staring into Ms. Paint’s eyes, still hugging her.

“I love you too, Spades.” Ms. Paint replied, her face a bright pink. They got back up, and ran to the dance floor, and danced the night away.


End file.
